


Wiles

by misura



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: springkink, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cunning plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiles

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Midou Ban/Amano Ginji: Situational engineering (the conscious or unconscious manufacture of events that give an emotional or sexual pay-off which can't be otherwise achieved; in particular, perilous situations; for example, character A puts himself in danger in order to receive fussy attention from character B; pay-off can be simply seeing someone, or hurt/comfort touching, intimacy, adrenaline sex, etc) - Vainglory blossoms but never bears._

“Women,” Ginji Amano, sometimes known as the Lightning Lord, feared by many and respected by far more people than he was aware of, declared, “are _scary_.”

“That they are, my friend,” his companion agreed. “That they are.”

“And I don't _understand_. I was just sitting there - like you told me to, Ban-chan - and then they suddenly all came running at me. If it hadn't been for you using your Evil Eye, who knows what might have happened?”

“Women are mysterious creatures, Ginji.”

“It's really lucky you were there. You saved me, Ban-chan.”

“Don't mention it. What else are friends for?”


End file.
